


Lena's Lovelies

by keyland



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cute, F/F, Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, Gay, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Fluff, Kara Danvers/Mon-El Break Up, Lena Luthor/Lucy Lane friendship, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Bashing, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Being an Asshole, SuperCorp, also yay flowers, gayyyyyy, lena and kara are happy and in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyland/pseuds/keyland
Summary: GAY!!! STEP RIGHT UP AND GET YOUR GAY!!!! That's right folks, it's a supercorp fic. Kara and Lena meet in Lena's flower shop, where Kara needs help telling mon el 'fuck you' in flower. She dumps him, he's devastated, it's great. To thank her, Kara takes Lena out to coffee. Things blossom (ey see what i did there) into something gayer than they were before. Everything is great. something will happen for plot. Neither of them will die. Mon Hell might. Read for gay and flowers and to pretend sdcc didnt happen. Because it didn't (P.S. yes this is a tumblr text post prompt but i'm gonna make it good. i promise.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone this is like part one of a part one of a part one. just uploading what i have so far. if you like what you see pls let me know and i'll add more. well i'll add more anyways. but like more of more. so yea this is just a start! thank you for reading and support you local lesbians

She flew through the door and slammed the money on the counter.

“How do you say “fuck you?” in flower?” she asked, breathless.

Lena looked her up and down. Hair a mess, glasses askew, shirt half tucked. She was gorgeous.

“Uh...well, I,” Lena struggled to find an answer. “What kind of flowers do they...not like?”

“All of them. He hates all flowers. Says they’re a tacky gift from a cheap person. Thinks planting them is a too-easy way to fabricate a false happiness. He even hates dandelions.”

“Because they’re pretending they’re something they’re not? Fooling people into the illusion of being beautiful?”

“Yes, exactly!” she laughed. “I guess he’s a definable type.”

"I’ve definitely met his type before,” Lena chuckled. “So, “fuck you” in flowers. We’ve gathered that he doesn’t like anything floral. Any specific blossoms he hates more passionately?”

“Oh! Roses! He hates the-”

“Illusion of romanticism? Definitions enforced by no one?”

“Don’t forget how love isn’t real anyways, and a simple flower couldn’t possibly capture its intensity if it was.”

Lena laughed. A real, hard laugh. “God, how did you get with this ass? He seems like a real neckbeard type.”

“He is. He puts a whole new meaning on ‘mansplaining’.” She sighed. “We work together. He’s my partner, actually. We’re detectives. He went through a lot of trauma as a kid. I was helping him get through it, put the emotions into the case. He was sweet, at first. And hot as hell. God, I feel gross saying that.” She paused for a breath. “Look at me, dumping all my feelings on you. You don’t even know my name!” She held out a hand. “I’m Kara. Kara Danvers.”

“Lena May.” Kara’s hand was soft and warm and very nice to hold.

“Lena May? As in, ‘Lena Luthor’ Lena May?”

“Yeah, actually. How did you-”  
“A friend of mine worked the restraining order and the name change. I’m so sorry, by the way. Your mom seems like a real monster.” Kara clapped a hand to her mouth. “Oh my god, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s alright,” Lena offered a tiny smile. “She is.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara bit her lip. “I never met my real parents. I was adopted when I was three. My adoptive family was great. I wish I could offer something.” She smiled. “But, I guess I don’t really know what you’ve gone through.”

“It’s okay. Not many people have.”

There was an awkward silence.

“So, a “fuck you” bouquet of roses. Does he know flower meanings, or…?”

“Yes, actually. He uses them to make fun of people giving each other flowers.”

“Jeez. Glad you’re getting out of this one.” Lena paused. “You are breaking up with him, right?”

“Don’t worry. This is definitely a break-up bouquet.”

“Oh, good. I had to make sure.” Lena pulled out her binder of flowers. “Should we go ironic or straightforward?’

“Ironic would be more of a slap in the face.”

“I completely agree.” Lena was surprised at how much she was enjoying this. Laughing over stupid boys with a cute girl...she could get used to this. It might have been wishful thinking, but Kara’s tone was edging towards mildly flirtatious. _Careful Lena,_ came the inner voice in her head. _Don’t end up falling for a straight girl. You know how that goes down._ Boy, did she. Lena had had her fair share of misfired romance attempts. From boys she convinced herself she liked to straight girls she had wished herself into believing she could change. She wasn’t about to get into something she’d regret. But Kara was...well, different. The way her smile lit up her whole face, from her baby blue eyes to her soft chin. The way her hair curled around her shoulders in a tight ponytail, one that was somehow professional and casual at the same time. She carried herself like she knew who she was. Like she was okay with who she was. Lena liked how easily Kara had opened up to her. She liked her yellow cardigan and matching skirt. She liked Kara, plain and simple.

But not like that.

Not yet, anyways.

“I’m thinking red and moss roses to start, that’s love and confession of love. Then maybe baby’s breath as a garnish, that’s everlasting love. Bougainvillea for passion, chervil and chrysanthemum for sincerity and truth. Maybe some clove?” Lena glanced at Kara

“‘I have loved you and you have not known it.’” Kara read from the page. “Oh, that’s perfect. Ooo, hazel for ‘reconciliation’.”

“Heliotrope for ‘devoted affection’”

“Jonquil for desire!”

“Lungwort, ‘you are my life’”

“Monkshood, ‘chivalry’. Oh, he’d hate that!”

“Periwinkle, ‘tender recollections’”

“How about petunia? ‘Your presence soothes me’”

“Potato vine, ‘you are delicious!’”

“These are amazing. He’s going to hate it!” Kara’s grin was infectious. Lena hadn’t had this much fun in weeks. Standing over a binder with this girl, using her flowers to piss off a douchey guy...Lena could feel herself falling for it. Falling for this. For Kara.

“We better slow down, these might not all be able to fit in one bouquet.”

“I don’t care. The more flowers the better. I’ll pay for all of it.” Kara giggled. “This is going to be the worst breakup he’s ever had.”

To her surprise, Lena found herself to be giggling too. Who was this girl? Why was she having such an effect on Lena? And how was Lena going to get over her once she left and never came back? “Please film it for me, I’d love to see the look on his face.”

“I’ll call the national news. Everyone will see this. When can you have it ready?”

“Some of these are out of season. I’ll have to call in some favors.” Not wanting to disappoint her, Lena made a rather rash decision. “Give me a week.”

Kara’s face lit up with that dazzling smile of hers. “Great. That gives me time to make it so he never sees this coming. Thank you so much!” She reached for her purse. “Do I pay you now, or…?”

“When the flowers are ready is fine. You’ve already got money on the counter, by the way.”

“Oh. Right, thanks.” Kara’s smile turned somewhat sheepish. “I’ll see you in a week, then?”

“I’ll be waiting,” Lena smiled back. _Stupid Lena, stop flirting! She’s obviously straight!_ “Oh, if you could just leave your number so I can call when it’s ready.”

“Of course. Thank you again.”

“It was my pleasure.” _Lena! Stop it!_

Kara wrote her number on the sheet on the counter and left the shop.

Lena sighed.

It was going to be a long week.


	2. L'oeuf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot stuff mostly. it's p short, sorry about that. evil bitch lillian and oc marshall say hello. don't worry, the crushing of mon-hell will be in the next chapter.

 

“Lena.”

“Lena.”

“ _ Lena! _ ” 

Lena jerked awake. Someone was pounding on her door and calling her name.

_ “LENA!” _

There it was again!

Lena coughed, yawned, stretched, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She slipped her feet out of her tiny bed. A cheap rug on a cheap carpeted floor greeted her. Floral careers don’t exactly pay much. She shuffled to the door of her apartment. 

“Who is it?” Lena mumbled.

“Lucy. Who else?” The voice behind the door sighed. “Come on, we’re gonna be late!”

“Late for wha-oh. Brunch.  _ Fuck! _ ”

“Language, Lena. Come on, open the door.”

Lena opened the door. Lucy Lane, Lena’s only real friend in the world was on the other side. “Hello, Lovely Lena!” she chirped.

“Please don’t. Wait until after I’ve had a drink.”

“Nuh-uh missy. We are not going to impress anyone by showing up drunk. Especially not your mother. Now, come on. Where’s the blouse I picked?”

“Right. About that…”

“Lena. No.” Lucy’s eyes went wide. “ What did you do to my blouse?”

“I didn’t do anything! Jack’s...cat...threw up on it!”

“Jack doesn’t have a cat.”

“Ugh! Fine!” Lena threw up her hands. “I tossed it. It was hideous, Lucy, I’m sorry. Hideous.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Since this is important, I’m going to ignore that. Your mother would’ve liked it and that’s the important thing.” She started towards Lena’s bedroom. “Let’s see if you have anything else that’s somewhat appropriate.”

“Hey. My clothes are fine.” Lena followed her. 

“Not for this they’re not. Let’s see,” Lucy opened Lena’s closet doors. “Oh my.” She began sifting through the piles of clothes on the floor, opening dresser drawers, and tearing through what little was actually hung up. “For someone whose job requires an absence of clutter, your closet amazes me.”

“I just don’t care about clothes that much,” Lena said, taking a seat on her bed. “I like my pshop clean.”

“Well, today you have to care. Ah-ha!” Lucy pulled a knee length yellow dress out of the closet. “I didn’t think you’d still have this! It’s perfect.” She tossed it at Lena. “Wear the heels. I’ll be by the door. And change your bra!” 

Lena closed the door after Lucy. She hated the dress, but there wasn’t time to choose anything else. She should’ve thrown it out. The color reminded her of Kara.

Oh, Kara.

She hadn’t seen her since that day in the store, and for good reason. Lena had purposely avoided seeing her again. She’d even looked up her address and had the bouquet delivered. Seeing her would spark feelings Lena didn’t want to deal with. It was easier to just forget about it and move on. 

 

She took a deep breath and changed into the dress. Lena grabbed her heels and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. A touch of mascara, her purse in hand, and she was ready.

Time to go meet her mother. 

This brunch had been planned since the restraining order was put in place. Lena and her lawyer, Lucy, were to meet with Lena’s mother and her lawyer and discuss terms. This wasn’t traditional, but Lena’s mother had wanted it and the judge had agreed. One year after the case, they would meet and discuss the order and Lena’s relationship with her mother. It was not expected to go well. 

“Nervous?” Lucy asked. They were on their way to  _ L’œuf _ , her mother’s favorite brunch place. The name literally translated to “the egg.” Which was one of the reasons Lena hated it. Stupid fancy restaurants with their stupid fake fancy names. (the other reasons being that her mother liked the restaurant.) 

“Nervous? Me? Pfffffft. Pshaw. Ha. Yes, I’m terrified.”

“I know. There’s mints in the glove compartment if you need them.”

“Lucy, you are a goddess.” Mints always helped Lena calm down.    


“I know I am. So, what are we saying?”

“That even though my mother has followed the guidelines of the suit, my mental health and wellbeing has greatly increased without her in my life and we would like to keep the order in place.”

“What if she promises to leave you alone even without the suit in place?”

“Based on our past, I don’t trust her to do so.”

“Great. One more thing: proof?”

“Notes from my therapist and my psychiatrist are in my purse.”

“Good girl.” Lucy gave Lena a proud smile. “We got this.”

They pulled up to  _ L’œuf _ . Lena’s stomach was doing flips. She downed two mints, opened the car door, and walked towards the restaurant.

They spotted her mother and her lawyer, Marshall, a tall, dark-skinned man in a dapper maroon suit immediately. They were seated in the center of the restaurant, where everyone could gawk and stare at her mother. 

Lena’s mother was the acting CEO of a rich makeup company. She was also named “sexiest older woman” in 2010. The tabloids loved her and her life. She was rich, she was gorgeous, she was scandalous. She’d probably made millions on the restraining order alone. Lillian Luthor’s estranged daughter filing a lawsuit against her? Claiming years of emotional abuse? Citing a suicide attempt? It was too much to handle. Lillian got interview after interview, magazine cover after magazine cover. Lena got well, her mother out of her life. And, to be honest, that was all she really wanted.

 

So, yes, the order was good for Lillian too. But it had been a year. The media was getting bored. They wanted something new. Lillian wanted a new spin on things. She wanted people to see her and her daughter reuniting at last. Tearful hugs, apologies, “I love you”s exchanged. She wanted to be seen with the light of God shining down on her. As a woman who can make mistakes, but is good enough to fix them. Sales would skyrocket. 

 

Lena knew this. She knew her mother. She would beg for Lena to take her back, cancel the restraining order, undo the lawsuit. There would be tears, heartfelt speeches about how much Lillian missed her only daughter. She would get on her knees and plead for forgiveness.

 

And Lena would say no.

 

They sat down at the table, exchanged hellos. Lena’s heart was pounding. What if they took it away? Could she handle being subject to her mother’s whims again? She popped another mint.

 

“I ordered mimosas for all. Lena I took the liberty of ordering you a protein plate. “ Lillian sipped from her water. “You’re looking a little thin.”

 

Thirty seconds in and they were already on the subject of Lena’s appearance. It was a step up from “porky”, which was what her mother often used. Still, the criticism stung. 

 

“Please refrain from making remarks of that nature about my client.” Lucy was already in Lawyer Mode. 

 

“Please. She can say what she likes. Let’s all refrain from using fancy terms to trick each other into shutting up.” Marshall’s Lawyer Mode wasn’t much different from Lucy’s. A legal boss battle was about to go down. 

 

“Sure, Marshall.” Lucy’s glare was sharp as a knife “As long as you give my client a fair fight.”

 

“No problem. We all want the same thing here.” Marshall opened his briefcase. “Mrs. Luthor would like the restraining order to remain in place.”

 

“What?” Lena dropped her mimosa. 

 

“Excuse me?” Lucy closed her briefcase on her hand.

 

“And who ordered the protein plate?” asked the waiter.

 

* * *

 

“You want the restraining order?” Lena was nearly shouting. She was flabbergasted. This was unexpected. This was not supposed to happen. Her mother was supposed to be predictable, she was supposed to do the horrible thing. What was she doing? What was she planning?

 

“I see no reason to remove it. You’re clearly doing much better. Our relationship was a stressor in both of our lives.” Lillian sipped her non-spilled mimosa. “Having it in place doesn’t have any negative effect on my life.”

 

Lucy, too, was taken off guard. “Well, then. I suppose there’s nothing to discuss. You’ll continue not contacting and keeping a radius of at least 50 feet-”

 

“Yes, yes, I’m familiar with the rules,” Lillian interrupted. “Marshall, I don’t suppose there’s anything you’d like to add?”

 

“I have nothing. Good day, Ms. Luthor.” He nodded at Lucy. “Miss Lane.”

Lillian and Marshall stood to leave. “They have the bill, it’s all paid. Please, feel free to enjoy your brunch.” Lillian sniffed. “Marshall, please grab my coat.”

 

Lena and Lucy watched the pair depart. They remained staring at the door for several seconds after it closed.

 

“What the hell was that?” Lucy took the seat in front of Lena. “What is she doing? This can’t be-”

 

“Serious, I know. No, it can’t be. She’s up to something she always is.” Resisting the urge to grab her mints, she turned to the food on the table. “God, I’ve lost my appetite. I hate that woman.”

 

“I know, honey. We’ll figure it out, we just have to-” Lucy paused, distracted by a new customer in the restaurant. “Kara?”

 

Lena froze. She knew that name.

“Lucy?” said someone behind her.

 

Lena knew that voice too. 

 

Kara Danvers, the one and only, had just walked into  _ L’œuf _ , and was currently hugging Lena’s best friend and lawyer, Lucy Lane. 

 

“God, I can’t believe it! It’s been so long, how are you?” Lucy gushed. Lena had never seen Lucy  _ gush _ . Kara must have that effect on everyone.

 

“I’m great, actually. I’m just about to break up with someone! He should be here soon, actually. I-” Kara stopped, noticing Lena. “Lena! Hey!”

 

Lena stood, her stomach performing its second gymnastics routine of the morning. “Hey, Kara. Here to break up with Neckbeard?” 

 

“Yes, I’m so excited. Your bouquet is perfect! It’s in my car, I’m going to surprise him.” She gave Lena one of her sunshine smiles. “It was so nice of you to deliver it! Although, I was kind of hoping to see you again.”

 

Oh, Kara. Why did you have to be  _ exactly  _ Lena’s type?

 

“Well, the shop’s always open!” Lena matched Kara’s smile. God, how did this girl’s cheeks not hurt? She was a constant bubble of happiness, impossible to pop. 

 

“Lena, I didn’t know you knew Kara.” Lucy looked at Lena with “ _ we’ll talk later _ ” written on her face. That was going to be a wonderful conversation.

 

“I don’t actually. She came into the shop looking for a breakup-bouquet.”

 

“Oh, please,” Kara giggled. “I basically told her my whole life story. You definitely know me.” She gave Lena a playful wink.

  
_ Oh, Sappho, strike me down.  _ Lena was falling. Falling hard.


	3. The Crushing Of Mike Matthews (and further falling of Lena Luthor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahgfhdg this ones short again. i'm sorry!!! its also kinda advancing too quickly I do that a lot in my writing. sorry :/. the not-date will be in the next update i promise. also there is a real plot to this story. i promise lol. in this one, kara yells at 'mike' (since this is a real world au) lena's stomach does a lot of things, and lucy is a great wingman. enjoy!!!!

 

“You guys should stick around. This is gonna be great.” Kara’s face hardened. “I’m gonna crush him.”

 

“I don’t know, we-”

 

“Would love to!” Lucy finished. “We’d love to. I’m always up for seeing a neckbeard type get crushed.” She shot Lena a look that said “shut the hell up.” Lucy was very good at nonverbal communications. 

 

“I suppose we can stay, sure.”

 

Kara grinned. “Great. Oh, Lena, I’m so excited for you to see his face.” 

 

“Can’t wait.” Lena  _ did _ want to see Kara’s evil soon-to-be-ex’s face. She planned this bouquet perfectly. It was hideous. There had to be about twenty different flowers in it. From what Kara had told her, this flower-hating neckbeard would definitely get the message. And he definitely wouldn’t like it. 

 

“That’s him! Someone film this for me, please.” Kara sauntered off to meet her dumpee. 

 

“Never seen someone so happy about a breakup.” Lucy sat back down. “He must be a real loser.” She turned to Lena. “You skank. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Here it comes. “Tell you what?”

 

“That you met someone? That it was Kara Danvers? That you’re head over heels in love with her?”

 

“I’m not-”

 

“Lena. Am I an idiot? I don’t need to be your friend to tell that you’ve fallen hard for her. And, because I am your friend, I know that she’s your type. And I know you. I know how quickly you catch feelings for someone. And I know she threw them at you.” Lucy gave Lena a knowing smile. “You’re in luck, at least. She’s about to be single.”

 

“So? She’s obviously straight.”

 

“Lena. Remember that there are more than two sexualities. Bi people exist. God, I sound like a tumblr post. Don’t do that thing you do where you convince yourself of the worst and push everyone away.”

 

“I don’t-okay, maybe I do that, but I mean, how am I supposed to find out if she’s bi?”

 

“Oh, gee, I don’t know! Maybe you could, hm, ask her?”

 

“I don’t need the sarcasm, Lucy.”

 

“I know, but isn’t it more fun?”

“I can’t just ask her, what if that makes her uncomfortable or something? I don’t want to be weird, that’s kind of a weird question.”

 

“It’s not a weird question. It’s not like you’re asking what her underwear smells like.”

 

“Ew.”

 

“Happened to me before. Look if it’s that nerve-wracking for you, I’ll do it.”

 

“No! That’s weirder! We’re not fourth graders, I’m not gonna send my best friend up to see if she likes me.”

 

“Lena, Lena, Lena. Stop trying to sabotage yourself! I know Kara, she’s an old friend. It will not be weird. You just have to ask.” Lucy sighed. “I know you’ve had bad experiences in the past. I know this seems weird. You just have to-” something had caught Lucy’s eye. “She’s gonna do it. She’s got the bouquet. Wow, Lena, that is hideous. Good job.”

 

Lena turned. Kara was sitting with a young man, about her own age. He had brown hair, glasses, and a very large forehead. Lena watched Kara hand him the bouquet. Saw her lips form the words. “Mike...I’m breaking up with you.”

 

The man, Mike, seemed to be frozen in place. Lena watched his face take in the bouquet. Saw him understand their meaning. The “fuck you” was very clear. Mike looked up at Kara. “But, why?” he whimpered.

 

“Do I really need to explain it to you?” Kara’s voice rose. Lena could hear her now. “Mike, you used me. From the second you joined the precinct, I was there for you. I made you my partner. Helped you keep your job. I even dealt with all your emotional bullcrap. And what did you do? You lied to me! You fought with me, told me I was selfish, blamed me when you were suspended. You were rude to my friends and rude to our coworkers. And I powered through it. I thought, ‘you know, he’s had a hard time. It’s not his fault. People make mistakes. He’s working on it.’ But you weren’t working on it. The ‘mistakes’ kept happening again and again. And I kept falling for it, again and again. I tried to help you, Mike. I paid for therapy, which you didn’t even go to. I invited you out with my friends. I said yes! I went out with you! I listened to you whine about effing  _ flowers _ for eight damn months! I let you in my home. I was vulnerable to you. And you screwed me over, over and over and over again. I’m done playing this game, Mike. I’m done with this relationship. And I’m done with you.” Kara grabbed her purse. “I’ll see you at work.” She stood to leave, and gave Lena and Lucy a thumbs up with a smile.

 

“Wow.” Lucy said.

 

“Wow.” Lena agreed.

 

The restaurant was silent.

 

They glanced at Mike. He was staring at the bouquet in his lap. A waiter came and silently dropped the bill on the table. “I don’t have my walle-” Mike started.

 

“I don’t care.” replied the waiter.

 

The two women were having trouble containing their laughter. “I think we better go,” Lucy whispered. 

 

“Agreed.” Lena said, standing to grab her coat.

 

To Lena’s surprise, Kara was waiting outside. “Hey!” Kara ran to greet them. “Is he crying? Please tell me he’s crying.”

 

“He was pretty close. He can’t pay either, forgot his wallet.” Lucy informed her.

 

“Oh no, that’s not...you know what? I don’t care, actually. I’m through with him. Completely. I’m even requesting a new partner at work.” Kara took a deep breath. “I can’t believe I’m finally done with him.” She turned to Lena. “Thank you so much for the bouquet, it was perfect. Let me take you out, as a thank you. Do you like coffee?”

 

Oh, Kara. Kara, Kara, Kara

 

Lena felt like she was having trouble breathing. Did Kara just...ask her out? Not on a date necessarily, but...she asked Lena out. To coffee. Lena’s heart didn’t know whether to sink or sore. For one thing, this could be very good for Lena. Kara wasn’t like anyone else she’d ever met or dated. This could be the start of something new. 

 

For another thing, Lena could get her hopes up and have them immediately crushed. And that was something she wasn’t looking forward to. 

 

Lucy’s voice rang in her head. “ _ Stop sabotaging yourself, Lena! _ ”

 

Lena made a decision. 

 

“I love coffee. Coffee would be great.”

 

Kara beamed. Like the ray of sunshine she was. “Great! When are you free?”

 

“Right now. She’s free right now.” Lucy said. “There’s this great little shop around the corner, past the baby boutique. It’s called Kent’s, they have this  _ amazing _ caramel macchiato, you have to…” Lucy trailed off. “Look at me, I’m rambling. Lena, take the car. I’ve got a meeting down the street anyways.” She passed Lena the keys. “Have fun!” And with that, she left.

 

“Okay. Kent’s. I’ve never been there.” Kara looked at Lena. “Shall we?”

 

“Let’s go.” Lena’s stomach was a swarm of butterflies.  Here she was, on a (not) date with Kara. The girl of her literal dreams. Since that first day in her shop, Lena hadn’t been able to keep her mind off the woman. Despite her best efforts, Kara had quickly become Lena’s newest obsession. The lengths she had gone to for that bouquet...she’d had to buy off more than a few suppliers. She just...didn’t want to disappoint Kara. She did it for the job. It’s not everyday you get to make a break-up bunch. Most people wanted something for a proposal or anniversary. Kara’s request was a once-in-a-lifetime kind of thing. It was a fun job. Lena told herself all sorts of lies and half-truths, but the truth was, she couldn’t shake the feeling of Kara. She’d barely know her, and yet, here she was. On a date. And terrified.


End file.
